This invention relates to a novel series of 5-endo(quinoline-carbonyloxy)-, (benzothiophene-carbonyloxy)-and (quinoxaline-carbonyloxy)-N-[amino(lower)alkyl]bicyclo[2.2.1]-heptane-2,3- di-endo-carboxylic acid imides possessing anti-arrhythmic and/or anti-fibrillatory activity.